Doctor who : Series 1 episode 1 - One look and your dead
by arceus1296
Summary: This is my first episode of my new series. More episodes coming soon. If you want the exact date pm me about my series. Enjoy!


**Episode 1 - One look and your dead**

**Scene 1 – Arriving**

Clara – So where are we this time?

The Doctor – Take a look

*Clara opens the Tardis doors and says to the doctor*

Clara – Wow

The Doctor – What? How can we be here?

Clara – What do you mean? Where are we?

The Doctor – We are on my home planet Galifrey

Clara – Is that good or bad?

The Doctor – Bad because my home got destroyed, which means we are in the past.

Clara – Shall we go into the City, or shall we leave?

The Doctor – I think it's best if we leave.

*The Doctor and Clara get into the Tardis and the doctor pulls back the lever for the Tardis to fly off*

*The Tardis does not move and turns off*

The Doctor – Oh no

Clara – What?

The Doctor – We are stuck here

**Scene 2 – Back Home**

*The Doctor and Clara go to the centre of Galifrey to the leaders*

Clara – Where are we going?

The Doctor – We are going to see the leaders of Galifrey

*Walk to the leaders*

Leader – Hello

The Doctor – Do you remember me?

Leader – Yes Doctor I do, there is someone looking into the vortex right now doing the initiation. Would you like to watch?

The Doctor – Yes we would love to

Clara – Doctor what does he mean initiation?

The Doctor – Basically when you are a child you look into the vortex and it either drives you mad, makes you run away or you are inspired.

Clara – What did it make you do?

The Doctor – It made me run away, and yet I still run.

Clara – Anyway let's go and see the initiation.

*Leader speaks to the child looking into the vortex*

Leader – Now child look into the vortex

**Scene 3 – The Initiation**

*The child stares into the vortex*

The Doctor – Let's hope this goes well

Clara – What happens if you go mad looking into the vortex?

The Doctor – I don't know as I haven't gone mad

Leader – Child what can you hear and what can you see?

Child – I can see nothing

Leader – What can you hear?

Child – Fire

The Doctor – Ok that's not normal

Child – I can see never ending darkness, I can see fire burning in my eyes.

Clara – Is he going mad?

The Doctor – Even worse, he's being possessed

*The child looks into the leader's assistants eyes and kills him just by looking at him*

Leader – What? What's happening?

The Doctor – Something in the vortex possessed him, but what is it. He killed someone just by looking at them.

Child – Look into my eyes and see never ending darkness.*Walks slowly up to everyone*

**Scene 4 – Possessed**

The Doctor – No don't look at him

Leader – Child what have you become

Child – The darkness

Clara – Is this the part where we run

The Doctor – I think so

The Doctor – Everybody run

*Everyone runs to the city and gets into the tower locking into behind them*

Child – There's no point hiding the darkness will get you

*The child bangs on the door trying to get it open*

The Doctor – Everyone up the stairs now

Leader – Doctor how are we going to get him back to normal

The Doctor – That's what I need to find out

The Doctor – Maybe if I generate a source of a different vortex maybe it will reset the possessed child and bring back the normal one, YES! That's it.

The Doctor – Right I need power

Leader – Well we are in the main power source building, there should be a lot of power here

*Child breaks through the door*

**Scene 5 – The Power Source**

The Doctor – He's got through the door everybody up the stairs now.

*Everyone goes up the stairs and shuts and locks the door behind them*

The Doctor – We need to get the power source ready for when he gets in here so we need to be quick, it will take him 10 minutes to get in here to get through that door. So we have enough time.

Leader – The vortex has never done this to anyone before, it's always been a safe thing.

Clara – Why do you need to look into the vortex for anyway?

Leader – To be a proper time lord you have to pass the test

The Doctor – Anyway Clara pass me that metal frame

Clara – What are you going to use it for?

The Doctor – I'm going to generate the vortex back onto the circle frame and make the child look into it again but this time it will inspire him

*Clara gives the doctor the frame and the doctor puts energy into the circle with his sonic screwdriver*

The Doctor – Now if I just use some of the source from the tower and combine it with my sonic screwdriver then we will have enough power to get the child back to normal

**Scene 6 – Generating the Vortex**

The Doctor – He will be through that door soon we need to hurry up

Leader – What happens if it does not work?

The Doctor – It has to work

Clara – So all we have to do is hope

The Doctor – Yes that's all we can do

*The child keeps hitting the door and says, "The darkness will get you and burn you right to your heart"!*

The Doctor - *Uses his screwdriver on the frame* Come on sonic work

Clara – Do we have enough power?

The Doctor – Yes we have enough but the problem is it takes a long time to generate onto the screen.

*The child hits the door and the door rumbles*

The Doctor – Okay we have about 2 minutes left and the generator takes about 3-4 minutes so here's what we need to do. Clara you hold the lock on the left on the door and you leader of Galifrey you hold the middle of the lock, this will bide enough time for the generator to work and the child walks through the door looks into the door and he will turn back to normal.

Clara – Ok I've got it

**Scene 7 – Turning Him Back**

*2 minutes later*

The Doctor – Yes, it worked the vortex is on the screen

The Doctor – The leader and Clara on 3 open the door and let the child come in. 1….2….3! Let him in

*Clara and the leader of Galifrey let him in and he walks to the doctor and looks into the vortex one last time*

The Doctor – Right leader ask the child what he sees now

Leader – Child what do you see?

Child – I see me going through time and space seeing all the wonderful planets. This makes me truly inspired that I want to travel in space.

The Doctor – We did it, he's inspired

Clara – It actually worked

Leader – Child you passed the test, you may go back to your home.

Child – Thank you leader.

*Child walks off*

Leader – Thank you doctor, without you everyone would be dead.

The Doctor – No problem. It says it in my name; I make people better as I'm the doctor.

**Scene 8 – Leaving Galifrey**

The Doctor – Anyway its nice coming back home but we must go now, we have places to go and people to see.

Leader – I'll so you again sometime doctor

Clara – Nice to see you

*The Doctor and Clara walk into the Tardis and close the door behind them, the doctor asks Clara something*

The Doctor – That was truly inspiring don't you think?

Clara – Yes, the universe if very inspiring, what are you waiting for lets go and see more of it.

The Doctor – On 3, 1…2…..3! *The Doctor pulls the lever and they go off in looking for another wonderful place in the universe.

**The end!**


End file.
